


Fast!

by mistero



Series: Hearts in Volleyball TRILOGY [1]
Category: Italian National Team - Fandom, Volleyball RPF
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momenti d'amore rubati sui campi del Mondiale Volleyball 2014.<br/>Veloci come una schiacciata da centrale, una fast. E non meno indelebili!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast!

La prima volta che l'aveva notato il suo cuore aveva saltato un battito.  
Il momento dell'Inno era sempre quel minuto di massima concentrazione che Leo riservava a se stessa prima di una partita. Durante tutto il resto della preparazione era disponibile, incoraggiante, tesa a trasmettere energia e positività alle sue compagne. Ma l'Inno no. L'Inno era solo per lei, per prendere il giusto ritmo del respiro e lasciare che lo sguardo vagasse sul parquet chiaro del campo, sgombrando la mente da tutti i pensieri laterali e predisponendola a focalizzarsi solo ed unicamente sul gioco.  
Finché un giorno aveva sentito una tensione alla sua destra, pochi attimi dopo aver iniziato a sussurrare le parole della canzone, ripetute come d'abitudine alla stregua di un mantra conciliatore della calma interiore. Distratta, Leo aveva voltato fulmineamente gli occhi verso quel disturbo. Il suo fastidio si era dissolto all'istante nell'incrociare lo sguardo azzurro di Piske e nel vedere la compagna arrossire leggermente. Non ne avevano parlato. Da allora, anche se Valentina non l'aveva mai più guardata, Leo non aveva mai smesso di percepire la sua particolare energia rivolta verso di lei, mentre cantava.

Quella sera Piske era in panchina, in attesa di rientrare per la prossima rotazione, e il coach aveva appena sostituito Leo per darle modo di rifiatare e non affaticarla troppo.  
Come d'abitudine, Leo si era seduta avendo cura di lasciare un posto di distanza fra lei e Piske. Non si è mai troppo prudenti, si erano dette tempo prima. Ma era una partita importante di un Mondiale, contro una squadra forte e davanti al pubblico di casa: le emozioni correvano alte. Difficile resistere e non lasciarsi coinvolgere. Difficile non cercare un appoggio, qualcuno con cui condividere la gioia e la tensione; difficile anche per una che ha vestito l'azzurro italiano per più di cinquecento volte. Dopo qualche attimo, assicuratasi che le telecamere fossero tutte puntate sul gioco, Leo si era spostata con noncuranza sul sedile accanto a quello di Piske e le aveva bisbigliato: «Devi smetterla di farlo. Durante l'Inno. Hai lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e va bene, ma volti sempre il corpo a sinistra, verso di me. Prima o poi qualcuno se ne accorgerà e si chiederà il perché.»  
«Ha parlato la campionessa della discrezione.» rispose Piske, afferrando la mano di Leo, poggiata delicatamente sulla sua coscia, e guardandosi attorno con cautela.  
«Stasera mi sento cattiva!» rise Eleonora, intrecciando le dita con quelle incerottate di Piske e strappando anche alla compagna una risata. «Me ne sono accorta. E credo che se ne siano accorte anche le cinesi.» replicò infatti Piske, prima di gridare «Sì!» per l'ennesimo punto messo a segno dalla loro squadra.

Marco si voltò subito dicendo «Vai Vale, e dì a Fra di giocarti qualche velo-» ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra alla vista delle sue due titolari che lì, in mondovisione, nel bel mezzo di un palazzetto gremito di pubblico, si tenevano candidamente per mano.  
Per qualche istante sembrò lottare contro l'infarto, poi si riprese e sorrise: «Stasera vi perdonerei anche uno scandalo. Forza però adesso, dentro!». E mentre Valentina rientrava in campo strinse rapidamente la spalla di Leo. Quel suo modo di stringerle la spalla, sempre uguale, fin dal primo anno che l'aveva allenata, che le diceva “stai tranquilla, va tutto bene, mi fido di te”.

Alla rotazione seguente Vale le si era seduta lontana, come di consueto.  
Era innervosita perché le sue veloci non erano andate a segno. Eleonora avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, ma non osava rompere di nuovo il loro accordo non scritto e riavvicinarsi.  
Prima di ritornare in campo però era stata la stessa Piske a voltarsi si scatto e a dirle: «Mi giro verso di te durante l'Inno perché sei il mio punto di riferimento, Leo. Non lo vedi che gioco meno bene, senza di te?» e, lasciandola a bocca aperta, senza darle tempo di rispondere, era corsa verso le altre giocatrici.  
Il coach, nemmeno l'avesse sentita, si era girato verso Leo.  
«Vai, entra per Francesca. E fatemi vedere un po' delle vostre fast.».  
 _Contaci, Marco_ , aveva pensato Leo prima di scattare avanti. Verso l'azzurro delle sue compagne, delle magliette dei tifosi in estasi... e degli occhi di Piske.


End file.
